


Welcome to the Sky

by Kittyreaper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, CoP Caelum, CoP Seren (mentioned), CoP Solarus, CoP Tsuki, CoP Vuoto (mentioned), Dieties, Lore fic, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, church of polytheism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyreaper/pseuds/Kittyreaper
Summary: In place of the wooden door stood a young man. Skin practically translucent, yet with an odd, unearthly glow, he leaned against the doorway, bound onyx hair falling down his back in a silky train. Half-lidded, mirror-like eyes widened as they landed on the pale, scrawny form before him.[Original universe thing]





	Welcome to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Welcome to the Sky  
> Author: Kitty Cooper  
> Rating: Teen for foul language and slightly suggestive themes  
> Word Count: 2,103  
> Character(s): CoP Solarus, CoP Tsuki, CoP Caelum, and brief mention of CoP Vuoto and CoP Seren  
> Pairing(s): Minor Caesol and minor Tsucae

In place of the wooden door stood a young man. Skin practically translucent, yet with an odd, unearthly glow, he leaned against the doorway, bound onyx hair falling down his back in a silky train. Half-lidded, mirror-like eyes widened as they landed on the pale, scrawny form before him.

Then, his lips curled in a smirk. “What can I do for you, cutie?”

“Wha-” The mouth of said pale, scrawny form dropped open, before beating its lips together nervously. “I- um, Vuoto said I was going to be your new roommate?”

“Oh right, you must be Seren’s brother.” He moved aside with a grand gesture of welcome. “Come in, come in.”

The living room was rather luxurious, marble columns framing the walls, richly dyed curtains hung where there weren’t any windows. In the center was a low stone table, two chaise longues facing and within arm’s reach of it. Identical save for color and detail, one was light blue cast with silver, the phases of the moon etched onto its side, while the other was a deep crimson cast with gold, an intricate sun replacing the engravings on its brother. The place was big enough for the closing of the door to echo, reminiscent of a grandfather clock that’d reached twelve.

“Sol, new roomie’s here!” He announced.

“Don’t call me Sol!”

The newcomer flinched, first at the booming reply, then at the arm around his shoulders.

He leaned in conspiratorially. “Sol’s a bit of a grump, but trust me, he’s just a big ol’ teddy bear.” Suddenly, he shouted, “Aren’t you, Sol?”

“Shut up!”

“See what I mean? Total sap.” He grinned. “By the way, I’m Tsuki, the moon.” He offered a hand.

The other shook it and replied, tense, “Caelum, the sky.”

“It’s a pleasure.” The arm was gone as quick as it’d come, Tsuki moving to flop onto his chair. “Feel free to pick a room upstairs, but if you go there now, I suggest you stay away from the eastern hall. Sol’s not great around new people.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Caelum nodded.

The rest of the palace was just as awfully big as the entrance, it was quickly discovered. The staircase was both tall and spiralling, traits that, added together, would surely turn someone around. Once lost, it was also hard to reconfigure one’s directions. The walls bled together, the burnt reds of the eastern hall closely matching the violent tones that intermingled with light blues and purples in the heart of the upper level. Tableaux hung on the walls depicted golden, triangular structures and many, many suns. The ceiling loomed high overhead, endless constellations and cosmic bodies floating as naturally as if they were really there, and the presumed marble top was really open air.

Footsteps, heavy and shuffled, thudded behind him. Tsuki’s words repeating in his mind, Caelum frantically searched for cover, a door, anything, only to find the hall barren save for the tapestries. The sun's’ glares burned into him, the judgemental stares of a thousand eyes. The infinite space above seemed too infinite. If he was quiet, Caelum could hear angry muttering. It was getting louder. With a cold sweat, he threw himself against the wall, hoping if he was still, he would go unnoticed.

Around the corner turned a tall, glowing figure, and if Caelum had a heart, he would have felt it stop. Through the bright, almost blinding light, he could see an ovular face with a strong nose and a set jaw. A youthful note graced the sun’s complexion. His eyes were narrowed, brows sharply downturned. His lips were scowled, ranting in hushed but vicious tones.

He was tall, had roughly half a foot over Caelum, and passed him without suspicion. The sky breathed a quiet sigh. The sun paused, straightened, and backed up. He slowly turned his head to the intruder, silent. Small flames trained in on a pale, scrawny form.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Caelum shot his arm out. He wheezed, “Caelum, the sky. New roommate. Nice to meet you.”

His eyes narrowed further. Caelum wondered if the temperature was rising, or if the sweating of his palms was just a him thing. Grudgingly, the sun took the attached hand in his. Caelum noted his grip was firm. His hand felt slightly calloused, like one that was used to labor.

“I’m Solarus. Stay out of my room, and I’ll stay out of yours.”

And with that, he left. Watching his retreating light, Caelum felt very warm. He distantly thought to take a cold shower later.

“Oh, and Caelum?” He perked up at the sound of his name. Solarus tossed over his shoulder, nonchalant and entirely apathetic, “Your wing’s to the north.”

“R-right, of course.”  _ Shit, why did I stutter? _ “I’ll see you later?” His smile was tight.  _ Is that a question or a statement? _

Solarus called, “Is that a question or a statement?”

_ Of course he would notice that. _ “Both? Neither?”  _ What am I even saying? _

“What are you even saying?”

Caelum opened his mouth as if to say something, then decided against it, allowing Solarus to continue down the eastern hall as if nothing happened. When he finally disappeared behind a dark, sun-emblazoned doorway Caelum could swear wasn’t there before, the younger deity practically collapsed against the wall.

That evening, as he lay on his bed, Caelum stared at the ceiling. Rose-tinted clouds dotted a golden and purple plain. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought they were really there. After wandering the palace for another hour, he had run into Tsuki, who showed him the way. While they walked, the moon explained to him that the “open-air” ceilings were merely magical illusions. When designing the place, the twins had thought this detail would be more aesthetically pleasing than normal, boring ceilings. Tsuki had spoken of the fact with no little enthusiasm, and, caught up in his good-natured attitude, Caelum had agreed on its inherent beauty and intrigue, but now, quietly observing a fake sunset, Caelum couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

_ Betrayed by architecture. Great. _

Exhaling, he rolled onto his side. He could see the door to the bathroom. He raised his left hand to his face. If he looked closely, it was still faintly flushed from Solarus’ handshake. He was momentarily amazed, then remembered this was the sun personified, and of course touching him was going to leave a mark. A small amount of heat still emanated from the appendage.

He climbed off the light blue sheets and cloud-soft mattress, lumbering to the bathroom. The faucet was iron, water falling into a marble basin. Most of this place seemed to be marble. After checking the temperature, he slowly slid his hand under the flow. He flinched. Compared to the lingering feel of that warm, firm hand, mildly chilly water was an ice bath. Nonetheless, he kept the red parts submerged until they didn’t shiver anymore. He briefly glanced at himself in the mirror, then stopped. He cringed. His skin was sickly. His foggy, wispy hair was a mess. Dark circles made their homes beneath his eyes, dark gray flecks invading powdery irises. He knew he had a bad immune system. Why did he let himself travel so much and so far in spite of it?

Running a hand - the wet hand - down his face, he realized just how warm he was. A cold shower sounded nice. The effect of having cool water poured over his body was similar to the effect of having cool water poured over his hand, but less intense. Instead of feeling like he was left outside in a blizzard, he just felt like he’d been pushed into a lake on a hot day. It was colder than it needed to be, but, this time, more relieving than cruel.

Afterwards, he carefully dried himself. The towels were very soft, and seemed very expensive. Each was embroidered with little lead-colored clouds. He was worried he’d ruin them if he was too rough. He secured one of the swatches of cloth around his waist just as a knock sounded at his door.

“Hey, it’s Tsuki,” a smooth voice floated through the wood. “Just wanted to let you know, dinner’s in five. The dining room’s at the heart of the first floor. Do you want help getting there, or do you think you’re good?”

Caelum’s face burned, yet he managed to choke out a, “Yes, help would be appreciated.”

“Cool, cool.”

The northern hall was rather plain compared to the eastern hall. The walls were bare, and not even potted plants were set out to act as landmarks. For Caelum, the lack of decor was calming. Plus, he figured nothing was better than something ugly. He trembled at the thought of the suns of the eastern hall, the way they watched him squirm.

He greatly preferred nothing over something ugly.

“You know, if you plan on decorating, I could give you some pointers.”

Caelum frowned. “No, no, it’s fine. I like it. It’s… minimalistic.”

Tsuki gave him a strange look, then shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

Aside from his wing, Caelum thought his favorite part so far was the center. It was the communal area, home to lounges, a kitchen, and a grand dining hall. The table was far too long to be reasonably used in its entirety. The ceiling illusion was a nighttime sky, a midnight blue expanse of clouds and stars. Miniature candles lit up the dark mahogany in a neat row. At one end were three set places and several plates of food.

Solarus sat at the head, eating an apple.

While Tsuki sat down and started piling fruits and meats onto his plate, Caelum approached the table in the manner one would approach a wild animal. Solarus raised an eyebrow. Caelum promptly took a seat. He cautiously grabbed some pork and a fig.

He felt warm.

Popping grapes into his mouth, Tsuki began chatting in a content tone. Caelum didn’t hear him. The moon was muffled by the sudden heat that’d overcome the sky. He quietly chewed his fig, occasionally sneaking glances at Solarus.

_ Am I scared or turned on? _

Golden lips closed around unblemished red skin, perfect teeth digging into it with a satisfying crunch. His yellow eyes were focused on his brother, yet withheld the expression of someone who really didn’t want to be there.

_ Both, maybe? How does that even work? _

Food distorting his voice, he flatly commented. Tsuki adopted a look of outrage as he gave a proclamation. Before Caelum knew what was going on, those yellow eyes were focused on him, and those golden lips were closing around words.

Caelum blinked.  _ Wait, did he just say something? _ He felt a cold sweat develop on his brow.  _ Oh no, I didn’t hear him. What do I say? _

He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, yeah. Yeah, totally.”

“Ha!” Tsuki exclaimed. “See? Cae agrees with me!” The epitome of smugness, he addressed Caelum. “Can I call you Cae?”

Solarus’ eyes narrowed. “You weren’t listening, were you?”

The clammy feeling spread. “Hah, what?” He crossed his arms, averting his gaze. “No, of course I was listening.”

Scattered memories of the eastern hall came to mind as Solarus continued to stare, the judgemental nature of the real thing boundlessly more imposing than any image.

“Then what did Tsuki say?”

His insides froze and his skin was set afire. He abruptly stood. “Excuse me for a moment; I have to use the bathroom.”

He could feel Solarus’ glare on him as he walked away. Even outside, sitting on the ledge of a second floor balcony, a pleasant breeze ruffling his hair, he was sweltering. He breathed deeply, basking in the light of the stars - the actual stars, not the magic illusions that populated the palace. He didn’t turn as hard, shuffling footsteps thudded behind him. He already knew who it was.

“Hey.”

Caelum took his time responding. “Hey.”

“I brought you an apple.”

It was only then that Caelum looked at the sun beside him. Resting in the palm of a glowing appendage was a shiny, red apple. Caelum accepted the fruit. He tossed it from hand to hand, inspecting it.

He snorted. “So you burn my hand, but not the apple?”

“Spoiler alert: I’m an asshole. I wanted to screw with the new kid, so I did.” For a split second, Caelum thought he saw a smile.

He raised the fruit to his face and took a bite, the insides giving way to his blunt front teeth. He nodded appreciatively. “It’s a good apple.”

“Tell me about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so... uh... this is going to need a bit of explanation.  
> Church of Polytheism is a meme cult turned cult meme I made on Discord that is currently attempting to spread to Tumblr. All characters are original deity characters made by myself and some others. Caelum is the sky, Solarus and Tsuki are the sun and moon respectively, Vuoto's space, and Seren is water. Caelum and Seren are siblings, while Solarus and Tsuki are twins. Vuoto's kind of like the Ultimate Parental Unit(tm) of the pantheon.  
> This lore fic is intended to be the story of Caelum's first day living with Solarus and Tsuki in the sky palace. I thought I'd post it to AO3 to see if I could spread the story around a bit.  
> Please comment and kudo if you liked it?? I poured my heart and soul into it??


End file.
